


taste the love (flowing from my blood).

by mochiki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, a hint of cheesy!jaemin too bc i love a cheesy boi, its tiny tho u prolly wont even notice, non traditional vampires??, slight?? mentions of blood??, vampire!jaemin x human!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiki/pseuds/mochiki
Summary: RELOAD!!! APRIL 29TH!!! 7DREAM!!! SOON!!! im v v excited so have this as my erm,, whats it called,, sacrifice??
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	taste the love (flowing from my blood).

**Author's Note:**

> RELOAD!!! APRIL 29TH!!! 7DREAM!!! SOON!!! im v v excited so have this as my erm,, whats it called,, sacrifice??

Renjun’s pretty used to Jaemin and his puppy eyes staring up at him whenever he wanted something, Renjun doesn’t mind it. In fact, he finds it adorable how his boyfriend still does it after five years of dating. Jaemin should really know by now Renjun would do anything for him if he’d just ask.

So when he was sitting on the sofa one day, watching a movie on Netflix and Jaemin had wobbled over to him with bright red eyes which were so full of desire and hunger, Renjun wasn’t quite sure what to do.

“Renjun, my love, are you hurt anywhere?” Renjun practically shivered at the unusual silkiness of Jaemin’s voice. In the seven years he'd known Jaemin, this is the first time he’d ever heard such a tone roll off the other’s tongue. Renjun wondered if his brain simply supplied the texture and none of the velvety quality of it existed in the first place.

“Huh? Oh yeah, when I was chopping onions for dinner.” Renjun cutely tilted his head to the side. “Why? I already bandaged it.”

“Oh dear, bandaging it does nothing to suppress the aroma of blood.” The tip of Jaemin’s tongue slightly darted out to wet his lips, his gaze still set on Renjun’s eyes.

“Aroma..?” Renjun’s eyebrows were scrunched together in both worry and confusion. It's rare for Jaemin to act out of character, by this much, no less. So he was a bit befuddled as to how he was supposed to handle _this_ Jaemin.

Jaemin let out a hum as he continued walking towards where Renjun was sitting, eyeing him from head to toe as his eyes glowed a brighter red.

“Jaemin? What’s wrong with your eyes? Are you okay?” Renjun couldn’t wait any longer as his brows furrowed with worry, voice heavy as he prepares to reach out to the other.

Jaemin responded to Renjun’s questioning with a slight smile, temporarily dimming the faint glow emitted from his eyes. The smile gave Renjun another reason to fret as a tooth from each side starts to elongate, finally stopping when two sharp fangs showed themselves on the top row of Jaemin’s teeth.

Shaking his head, Renjun looked back at Jaemin, now standing right in front of him with his smile gone and hand out.

“Give me your finger, I’m sure you didn’t treat it properly after the cut.”

Renjun did treat it, in fact, this might’ve been the first time he ever did. But he’s so used to Jaemin taking care and babying him he just stuck his finger out and unwrapped the bandaid plastered on the cut.

Instead of taking his finger and examining it, Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s wrist and yanked him forward, effectively forcing him to stand.

Before Renjun could ask, Jaemin plopped himself on the sofa, patting his lap slightly and asking Renjun to sit solely with his gaze.

Renjun’s face flared up as he pushed back the temptation to sit down, instead, he shook off Jaemin’s grip and walked towards the cabinet to fish out the first-aid kit which he had put away not too long ago.

Taking only the essentials with him, he trod back to where Jaemin was. Renjun stopped abruptly in front of the other, as Jaemin raised an eyebrow in question.

“Should I er... Sit? Or...”

Jaemin’s expression lightened up immediately as he eagerly wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist, pulling Renjun down until he was perched on his lap and Jaemin rests his chin on the smaller’s shoulder, a content smile spreading through his face.

Without a warning, Jaemin gently slid his palm under Renjun’s injured finger, bringing it up to his eyes as he looks over the cut, worry etched onto his features as he placed a gentle kiss on the wound, earning an unexpected yelp from Renjun.

Jaemin just smiled, eyes still focused on the small line and the red liquid that started gathering.

Renjun was a complete mess inside, he had no idea what possessed Jaemin but as much he wants his bubbly boyfriend back, this Jaemin exuded a mysterious energy, forcefully keeping Renjun’s eyes and focus on him to follow his every movement.

Jaemin gently stuck his tongue out, tentatively licking at the cut on Renjun’s finger, testing the waters and Renjun’s heart. Renjun was feeling extremely awkward, and maybe also a little uncomfortable at the ambiguous atmosphere, but mainly awkward as he sat in silence, face growing increasingly hotter by the second.

“Jaemin... Wouldn’t this... Make it worse?”

Renjun was having trouble constructing a clear sentence in his head as every little dab of Jaemin’s tongue on his finger made him shiver from the moist sensation and the pure unexpectancy of the action.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jaemin paused his special treatment on Renjun’s cut as he brushed his thumb on the older's cheekbone. “It’s a bit embarrassing to say this myself but I’m quite special.”

Not knowing how to give a proper response, Renjun simply hummed and closed his eyes, dropping his head to rest on Jaemin’s chest.

“Are you not gonna ask me what I meant by special?” Jaemin had a big pout on his face.

“Maybe, maybe not...” Renjun glanced at Jaemin, and even the reaction from the minimal amount of teasing managed to crumple Renjun’s defiance shell, so he gave up and said what Jaemin wanted to hear “Tell me, what’s so special about you?”

Jaemin grinned, satisfied.

“Along with being the person you love, your blood also gives me energy.”

If Renjun wasn’t lost before, he sure is now.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Jaemin sighed, eyes flitting to look behind Renjun, completely avoiding eye contact as his previous surge of confidence dwindles.

“What I’m saying... Is that I’m a vampire.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, _what_?"

❀。• *₊°。 ❀°。

It took a lot of confusion, a lot of pacing around and a lot of questions for Renjun to finally burst.

“Why did you never, in the seven years we’ve known each other and five out of which we are dating in, tell me that you, Na Jaemin, is a vampire!?”

Jaemin had a sheepish smile on his face as Renjun flails his arms, confusion and disbelief flooding his entire being.

“Sorry, it’s in our law, no human is meant to know of our existence. But you can’t blame me, I’ve constantly thrown in hints here and there, you just never got it.”

“If by hints you meant forcing me to watch all those vampire movies then, no, how would I know you’re a vampire from that? I just thought you had an uncontrollable obsession with them!” Renjun let out an exasperated sigh before a light bulb flashed in his mind as he inched closer to Jaemin. “Wait, what about that red liquid you drink every day? Is that... Blood?”

At that, Jaemin laughs and Renjun calms down a little bit, smiling at the familiar sound of his cheery laughter ringing through the room.

“No love, we’re technically not allowed to drink human blood,”

“So is that animal blood?”

“No! Let me finish what I was saying! And also,” Jaemin took a deep breath, scrunching up his nose as he looked back at Renjun in horror. “that's disgusting!”

Jaemin walked towards his cup of the mysterious red liquid, picking it up and shoving it in Renjun’s face, urging him to take a sip. Renjun, quite obviously, recoiled from the offer as Jaemin shrugged and drank from the cup, licking his lips as a satisfied hum leaves him. The suspense was absolutely killing Renjun inside but he waited, knowing if he asked, Jaemin would _never_ answer his question truthfully. So when Jaemin lets out a small puff of a giggle, Renjun stays quiet and waits, until... “Its just tomato soup.”

“What.” Renjun deadpanned, his eyebrows knitted as he considered going to an otolaryngologistto get his ears checked because there’s no way Jaemin just said _tomato soup._

“Yep, tomato soup.”

Or maybe not. Renjun was glad his ears seem to be functioning properly as Jaemin continued on.

“Organic and vegan.”

Renjun wrinkled his nose, shook his head slightly as the corners of his lips start to climb higher, leading to a full smile in less than seconds.

“Is this vampire thing also the reason why every time I’m cutting something in the kitchen you drop everything you’re doing and run back to your room?”

Jaemin winced slightly before nodding his head, confirming what Renjun said.

“Na Jaemin, you really don’t trust me huh.”

Renjun sounded hurt, as he turned away from Jaemin. Whether or not the pain from Renjun's voice was real or fabricated, Jaemin didn’t know. He wrapped his arms around Renjun’s waist, head propped on Renjun’s shoulder as he swayed slightly, shifting their centre of gravity to various different angles and directions, hoping to use his awkwardness to cheer Renjun up.

“No no. I trust you, Renjun. I just don’t trust sharp things... and knives are _sharp_.”

Jaemin swears he felt Renjun’s pouty exterior crack, his breathing quickening, but Renjun cleared his throat and managed to stabilise himself before Jaemin could so much as comment on it.

“Oh my god, it’s not like the knife will suddenly move to chop my finger off,” Renjun crossed his arms across his chest before he continued on, voice in a low whisper, “just say you don’t trust me.”

Jaemin made a noise of defeat and Renjun winced slightly, having Jaemin noises right next to your ear is an amazing but devastating experience.

“Renjunnie, if vampires exist, why can’t moving utensils? I’m just being cautious.”

Wiggling out of Jaemin’s hug, Renjun turned around and ruffled Jaemin’s hair, _okay_ s tumbling out his mouth as he visibly brightened up, having absorbed Jaemin’s energy.

Jaemin’s eyes lit up, he was about to giggle and hug Renjun again before Renjun’s _I’m still angry though_ slipped out and Jaemin gave up. Opting to simply pout at the other instead.

“So first, what can I do to atone for my sins, my dear angel? And second, I think you might be the vampire here.”

Renjun hummed a little, resting his index finger on his lips as his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Be here next time I’m cooking? It’s kinda lonely to cook by myself all the time...” Renjun’s smile widened as he ponders on what Jaemin had said, “And yes I'm _your_ vampire but I don't drink blood I absorb your love, organic and vegan.”

Jaemin’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as the tension in his body evaporated and he flopped onto the couch, not missing the wink Renjun sent his way as he sunk into the soft cushions surrounding him, unfiltered laughter tumbling out of him.

“Of course, anything for you Renjunnie, take all my _organic and vegan_ love with you as well.” Jaemin flashed a small smile in Renjun’s direction before continuing, “I’m doing everything related to handling knives though.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33 i can't wait for reload i'm screaming daily i think my throat might die before it comes out but <33
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renminzn)


End file.
